When you're smiling
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Hugo Strange has decided to keep Oswald for some more mind experiments. Meanwhile, Jim Gordon has aprehended Nygma and sent to Arkham. The man that Ed found in the Asylum was really different from the one he found in the forest. And this time, the music wasn't the medicine for Oswald's soul. Canon Divergence - Arkham. Drabble.


Hey guys! This time I write another drabble rlly fast… for me, I mean (?)

I had this scene in my mind for a week or two, so, when I saw Arkham was the prom for this week, I let it out of my system.

I've always wanted to see Oswald and Ed trapped together in Arkham on the show, Sadly, we can only hope the show is renewed for more seasons for now…

Well, no more words~ And, I'm not a native english speaker so, apologies in advance for any grammar mistake!

 **Disclaimer:** Gotham is owned by Fox, Warner Brothers TV and Detective Comics.

* * *

He walked around the common room, muttering to himself. Worry circled him, made him move his hands constantly, squeezing them, or arranging his hair behind his ears. He was oblivious to the scandal of the other inmates. It wasn't very difficult to put them in order, but he couldn't concentrate on them at times like this.

It was a cyclic process. Sometimes three days, sometimes four days, but at least twice a week, Hugo Strange appeared with two of his guards and took Oswald away. He always seemed scared when it happened, but he obeyed like a little trained puppy. It was a mystery ... And he couldn't solve it, which was the most frustrating thing.

Since James Gordon had sent him to this sewer, he had the only consolation to look for his friend, hoping to escape with him. Or at least be able to rage over the imbecile James Gordon, who got into matters that didn't concern him, or worse, that left Cobblepot abandoned there, even when he took the blame for the murder of Galavan for him.

It was frustrating when the docile and depressed attitude of the penguin made him realize one thing: Edward had also left Oswald abandoned in Arkham. It just never crossed his mind that he might need him. He didn't visit him once. And now, something had been done to him. No, they kept doing it. Penguin woke up shouting in the middle of the night, or sometimes just stayed quietly sitting in a corner of the common room, like a doll without will.

There was nothing he could do to remedy that mistake, but if they were now in there together, he could at least take care to find out what was going on with Oswald. And especially how to reverse it. Although it was difficult. Strange had him well guarded after asking many questions. It wouldn't be a surprise if he turned out to be his next experiment and he would end up in the same state ... He had to take care of that too. Get out of his radar ...

It was difficult, because when Oswald appeared again on the fence, he always would approach almost immediately. Just like now. The guards escorted him, but he walked calmly, practically unconscious, his steps were mechanical. They pushed him inside the common room and closed the gate with a padlock.

He waited until they were a few steps away to finish approaching and grabbing Cobblepot's shoulders. – Oswald. – He called him, but he just watched to the void. – Hey ... – he took his face carefully, but nothing. It was just an empty shell for a while. He guided him calmly to one of the tables in the room and pushed the other inmates away. Whenever he left, he trembled, and whenever he returned, he presented catatonia. He must be patient, talk to him slowly, even, sometimes, just stay quiet and take care of the scandal of the other patients.

It was until he saw his long eyelashes move quickly and look around that he could breathe, relieved.

– Mm? – He always found his friend before anything. – Oh I'm sorry. I'm a little lost, what were we talking about ...? – It was a soft tone and a little silly ... Although when he was imprisoned Oswald murmured that the therapy was terrifying, without giving more details, now it seemed so traumatic that he forgot it after a while. It made his plans even more difficult.

– No, no. You were talking. – he encouraged him to search through his memory, a patch that could give him a clue. – Don't you remember?

– Uhm ... Yes. Yes, I remember ... I think ... – He made an effort to try to remember ... but there was nothing in the tape. His mind was empty, the mental gaps were as deep as the dark circles that framed his sad eyes. – Uhm ...

– The music Oswald ... – After a few minutes, he proposed a theme. They would not come to anything, and he preferred to have him relaxed the rest of the time.

– Oh, yes, the music.– He laughed, somehow ashamed of his distraction. – I–I really like music ...

Edward sighed, trying to smile at him and not worry him even more. – Yes, Oswald. I like music too. – It seemed that listening to that made him happy. – Actually, I found something interesting. – He took him from the wrist, to take him to one of the corners of the room, one with few things forgotten by the inmates.

There was an old gramophone that only occasionally turned on, but Edward didn't mind breaking the padlock a few days ago and sharing some of that quiet music with the other patients. Seriously it seemed to help them, for something Strange didn't stop him.

– I was dusting and trying some of these and finally I found something decent ... – he wasn't a diehard fan of music, but he had specific and guilty tastes. Louis Prima was one of them. Finding one of his records, in the middle of this hell, felt like having found a huge treasure.

– What is it? – He seemed amused about the situation, even if he didn't understand it completely.

– He's a singer that I like. His rhythm is magnificent. – He smiled, excited. That infected Oswald, who nodded as if he agreed. – It isn't one of the works he composed, but it is a cheerful cover, of an already classic one. – The gramophone took a while to work, it was an old trinket they had, but it was what he had.

Cobblepot waited patiently, the rhythm seemed to cheer him up, for he smiled broadly, watching his friend and curling one of his hands to his lips, expectantly. Edward was relieved to have him back and calmer. The music was a good relaxing, he could always get close to the penguin's emotions with it.

Unfortunately, within a few seconds, the expression of the former criminal boss changed again.

 _When you're smilin', when you're smilin'_

 _The whole world smiles with you_

 _And when you're laughin'...keep on laughin'_

 _The sun comes shinin' through_

Nygma watched with concern as little by little her expression broke down. Oswald put his hands to his face and seemed to want to press it hard, but only ended up forming fists and pulling his sleeves with the tips of his fingers. His lips tightened, and his eyes became moist.

– Oswald, what's wrong? – He approached soon, but this had already begun to cry, in panic and a deep sadness.

 _But when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain_

 _So stop your frownin'...be happy again_

 _Cause when you're smilin'...keep on smilin'_

 _The whole world smiles with you_

It was the music. He was sure when Cobblepot covered his ears and let out a low, low cry, his throat already very hoarse from screaming in Strange's sessions.

Ed didn't know, but this sweet was dedicated to Oswald when he opened his club. By Getrude Cobblepot.

– No more ... no more, please ... – Edward immediately removed the LP, and having no clearer idea, only managed to take Oswald into his arms. – I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... – He was murmuring in the middle of his crying.

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know how to comfort someone. With work he had done it in his apartment, when he found him wounded. But this Oswald seemed even more tormented than the one who only frowned. And now he didn't even understand the reason at all.

– I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt her ... Ed ... I didm't want to hurt her ... –He kept repeating in a depressing mantra, while the chestnut only caressed his back and a little the disheveled black hair of " the Gotham terror" – Make it stop Ed ... – He was praying and begging.

Behind bars, Strange and his assistant watched with satisfaction the results of their experiments. With their long and miserable smiles. Hatred made an appearance in Nygma's wouldn't allow this to continue.

He would escape, and take Oswald out of this hell. Before hell destroyed him first.

* * *

I listened some Gotham Ost tracks, that's how I found that Ed had two Louis Prima songs on the s2. I fell in love with his music, and after a while I found this cover~ An important song for Oswald! So, I wanted to write something about it.

Anyway, I have the feeling that this drabble has no structure at all, I kinda don't like it… Too much vague? Maybe… But I hope you like it even so~

I hope to see you soon, with another prom, or anything else~

Love you, and read you

Ivy~


End file.
